Mr Monk's greatest case
by PersnicketySquared
Summary: Monk/Natalie shipping. At Randy and Sharona's wedding, Natalie realises her feelings for Monk. Monk is forced to address his feelings. Monk and Natalie finally get it together.


Mr Monk's greatest case

Chapter 1

"Life Has Been Good To Me" by Randy Newman.

Once again Monk found himself being the best man at a wedding. Which, of course, he hated. But this time it was not for the Captain, infact he was sharing the task with the Captain. But the Captain was not stood next to him, to help him, no the Captain was helping someone else. Randy waited at the alter patiently, you would expect him to be nervous but Monk was all the nervous that this wedding could handle. Sharona had been a loyal friend to him for many years and he would only see her go to the best of men. But then Randy had also been a loyal friend for many years, so I guess he _was_ the best of men. Sharona and Randy had to be the best of people to have put up with Monk for so long. Maybe Monk was the best match maker in all of history, people get so fed up with him that they fall on each other for help.

In his anxiety Monk started picking the petals off the flowers that were decorating the isle. Natalie, who was a bridesmaid along with her daughter Julie, was watching Monk from the other side of the isle and playing with Julie's hair, as she often did. She called over to Monk.

"Mr Monk! What are you doing?"

"The petals, they aren't even."

"Mr Monk you can't just destroy all the flowers so that they all have the same number of petals. Those probably cost a fortune".

Randy whispers into Monk's ear how much the flowers cost.

"Well I wouldn't pay that for uneven petals. You should of asked for discount".

"Mr Monk, just put your hands in your pockets".

"Fine". Monk begrudgingly puts his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly Sharona appeared at the end of the isle, arm in arm with the Captain. The music started…but it wasn't the wedding march. It was "Don't Need A Badge" being played by the other members of Randy's band 'The Randy Disher Project'. As Sharona walked down the isle, with the Captain, Natalie thought how beautiful she looked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Monk saw that she was crying, he reached out a wipe from his pocket and tried to pass it to Natalie over the isle. Natalie signalled for him step back to where he was supposed to be. Suddenly Sharona reached the end of the isle, she took the wipe off Monk and gave it to Natalie, all the time not taking her eyes off Randy. Monk heaved a sigh of relief and stepped back.

As the priest performed the ceremony and Monk corrected him as he went along, Natalie saw her whole life flash before her eyes. In every moment, someone was there with her. She saw them together, holding hands as they watched Julie graduate from college. She saw them arm in arm at Julie's wedding. She saw herself trying to keep him calm in the waiting room, whilst Julie gave birth to her first child and Natalie's first grand child. She saw herself growing old with him as they sat together in their apartment and starred at the mantle. On the mantle was the wedding photo from Monk and Trudy's wedding on the right hand side, on the left hand side was the photo from Natalie's wedding with Mitch and in the middle was the photo of Natalie and Monk's wedding. Confused she shook her head trying to shake the image. But then instead of just a photograph, she saw the real thing. She saw her own wedding…but not to Mitch, to Monk.

Chapter 2

"Better off dead" by Randy Newman.

Suddenly Natalie was woken from her day dream as the guests cheered as Randy kissed the bride. Natalie tried to compose herself as she clapped for the happy couple. Julie looked up at her.

"Are you ok Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

Julie smiled and Natalie tried to smile back. Natalie was angry with herself. Why had she imagined these things? Especially with Mr Monk. Why hadn't she thought of her own wedding with Mitch? She was sure Mr Monk would have been picturing his wedding with Trudy. Natalie felt like she had betrayed Mitch. How dare her mind have the audacity to think of Mr Monk?

After the ceremony, at the party, Natalie was left alone, these thoughts still buzzing in her mind, whilst Julie talked to Sharona's son Benji, who was around the same age as her. Monk was being dragged onto the dance-floor by Sharona, he tried to pull away but Sharona's will was too strong. Natalie laughed to herself as Monk pulled his sleeve over his hands so he did not have to touch Sharona as they danced. As Natalie laughed she realised she was doing it again, watching Mr Monk. Why couldn't she take her eyes off him? She couldn't possibly have feelings for him could she? He was Mr Monk, her boss, eccentric and unable to feel. As she thought about his absurdities she smiled. A part of her told herself that this was more evidence of how she felt. But even if she did have feelings for Mr Monk, he could never feel the same. A part of her told herself that this is why she had blocked out her feelings. She told herself that this was absurd, but a part of her remembered how Mr Monk blocks things out when he is scared.

"Argh. I can't think". Natalie thought she had said that in her head but found she had spoken it aloud. Luckily no-one had heard her. Natalie realised that it wasn't that she couldn't think, it was that she was thinking too much. She realised she needed to get out, away from this place.

Chapter 3

"They Just Got Married" by Randy Newman.

After she had congratulated Randy and Sharona and said her goodbyes before they left to go their honeymoon, Natalie was ready to get the hell out of there. As she pushed her way through the crowds the faces loomed over her, like they all knew. Knew every single one of her thoughts. Natalie tried to avoid anyone that she knew but quickly bumped into a familiar face. It was the Captain.

"You going somewhere Natalie?".

"No. Um yes".

"Where can you possibly have to go now?".

"I'm just going to get some air."

"You want some company?".

"No! I'll be fine, honestly".

"I don't believe you. Come on, lets talk".

The Captain took Natalie outside and they sat together on a wall.

"So what's on your mind?"

Natalie laughed thinking "what isn't on my mind?".

"Natalie, I've known you a long time. You wouldn't usually want to be alone during a wedding. You would be dancing with Julie and wiping Monk's tears as he banged on about his wedding with Trudy".

"Somehow I don't think I could do that anymore".

"Ah. So you've finally worked it out, have you?".

"What?".

"I've watched you look after for Monk since day one. I've seen the way you care for him. The way you would do anything for him, how you would swim an ocean just to be there by his side, caring for him. But I've also seen the way you love him, deeply. Not simply as his loyal assistant, or friend, you love him more than that".

As the Captain said those last words Natalie gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"It's easy to see how much Monk needs you. But what some people don't see is how much you need him. When you're in trouble he's always there and he would over-come his greatest fears just to protect you."

"But. I don't know why…"

"Hey who wouldn't love that?".

Natalie paused for a moment taking it in. Then she got up from off the wall.

"I have to go".

The Captain grabbed Natalie and hugged her, she rested her head on his chest as she sniffed back soft sobs. The Captain released her and Natalie walked away, she got into her car and drove as fast as she could away from there.

Chapter 4

"Something Special" by Randy Newman.

Monk came outside to see Natalie driving away.

"Hey where's she going? She's my ride."

The Captain rolled his eyes at how selfish Monk could be.

"Don't worry Monk. I'll drive you home".

"What about Julie?"

"Julie can drive herself now".

"Where's Natalie going?"

"I don't know".

"Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't Monk, you're the detective. What do you think?".

Monk paused and thought.

"…..Yes?"

"Yes Monk. Congratulations".

"Well what's wrong with her?" Monk said as he stared at the Captain's empty beer can on the wall, completely distracted by it.

"You know for the best detective in the whole world you sure are blind as a bat".

Monk just shrugged not knowing what the Captain was talking about.

"Natalie left because she can't be around you right now".

"Me? What have I done?"

"I was wondering that myself Monk. It's hard to understand what you've done to deserve her".

"So she's not angry with me?"

"No Monk she's angry with herself?"

"What for?"

"For loving you. Monk that girl is head over heels in love with you".

"Oh ok. Are you finished with that beer can?" Monk said taking the beer can and putting it in the bin.

"Monk! Are you even listening to me? I said Natalie is in love with you"

"She's what?"

"I'm pretty sure she's felt this way for a while too without knowing it. But when she saw Randy and Sharona getting married today it was obviously some sort of eye opener".

"But…But she's Nat and I'm a married man"

"Monk you are not married! This is exactly why she has repressed her feelings because she's scared. You keep making her believe that she's some kind of mistress".

"She's not a mistress".

"I know Monk…" the Captain sighed "she's scared that you could never feel the same for her".

"She's a wonderful…"

"Woman" the Captain finished his sentence for him.

"Woman. But I'm a one woman kind of a guy. I love Trudy".

"It doesn't mean you can't love Natalie. She loves Mitch but she still loves you too".

"But that's different".

"How is it different Monk? How?".

"I don't know".

"Monk, Natalie loves you and I'm pretty sure that deep down inside you love her too."

"But Trudy".

"Trudy knows this and I'm sure she would want you to be happy. Why don't you go talk to her?".

Chapter 5

"Living Without You" by Randy Newman.

Monk knelt down next to Trudy's grave feeling dazed and confused.

"Did I ask her to fall in love with me? No. Why does she have to do this to me?"

Suddenly Monk saw Trudy knelt down in front of him. But Monk couldn't be happy as she was frowning at him as if he had done wrong.

"Adrian how can you be so selfish? That poor woman".

"Poor woman? What about me?".

"Would you just stop thinking about yourself for one minute? Try and think about Natalie. Think about how wonderful she has been to you."

"You sent her to me didn't you?".

Trudy smiled and gave no answer.

"She is a good choice".

"She reminds me of you".

Trudy smiled and nodded. She put her hand on Monk's face. Even though there was really no-one there, Monk felt it. He put his hand on his cheek where he felt hers.

"What do I do Trudy?".

"You should be with her. You need her. You love her".

Monk gasped in shock.

"No!".

"Don't lie to me Adrian Monk! I could always see right through you. Don't worry I know you still love me".

"Well maybe I do…" Monk found himself incapable of saying the word "feel that way about her. But she's always been Nat to me".

"Well then maybe you need to see her in a different way".

"How do I do that?".

"I don't know. Why don't you do the hand thing?".

"But Trudy…".

"I just want you to be happy, Adrian. You will be happy with her".

Tears started to well up in Monk's eyes, Trudy wiped them away, as Monk closed his eyes. Monk flung his arms around Trudy and locked himself in her embrace. But when Monk opened his eyes, there was no-one there.

Chapter 6

"Falling in love" by Randy Newman.

Julie arrived home, she had given the Captain, Randy and Sharona all a lift round there, as they were concerned about Natalie. They all walked through the front door to find Natalie sat on the stairs, looking upset. Julie sat down next to her mother, she put her arm around her and lay her head on her shoulder.

"He's the guy, isn't he Mom?".

Natalie turns to her daughter and nods.

"I think Dad would have really liked him".

"Me too".

Then Natalie looks up at Randy and Sharona.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you on your honeymoon?".

Sharona answers her "we were concerned about you".

"Where's Mr Monk?".

"He went to see Trudy" replied the Captain.

"Why? …He knows doesn't he?".

Randy quickly denies it "Of course not…yes. Yes he does".

"God damn it. Now I'm gonna have to quit my job".

The Captain, Sharona and Randy all snap at Natalie "No you can't do that!".

Meanwhile Monk was headed to Natalie's house. Monk would have done anything Trudy had told him to. But this was his own choice. He had realised how special Natalie was, how much he loved her and how he couldn't bare to lose her. He knew that if he didn't tell Natalie how he felt that she would leave him, without saying a word. She would not want to embarrass him or make things awkward. That was her way, she was incredibly selfless. Monk smiled as he thought about all the wonderful things about her. He smiled even more as he approached her house. A house he had come to think of as his home and Natalie and Julie were his family. He smiled as he passed Julie's car, thinking he wanted her to be there to hear this. He wanted the whole world to hear it. For the first time in a long time he was free and happy. Monk flung open Natalie's front door.

"Natalie!".

The Captain, Randy and Sharona heard Monk come in and Natalie ushered them into another room for them to hide, whilst Julie greeted Monk at the door.

"Julie! Where's your Mother?".

"She's inside".

"Julie guess what? It's the greatest thing. I'm in love with your Mom".

Julie's tongue nearly fell out of her mouth, she had never been so surprised in her whole life.

"What?".

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I gotta talk to her".

Julie hugged Monk with the biggest grin on her face imaginable.

"Mr Monk. This is the best thing that's ever happened! I knew it. I so knew it. As soon as I saw you and my Mom together I knew that there was something…And you're the best Dad, other than my real Dad, anyone could ask for. Thank you".

"What for?".

"For loving my Mom".

"You're welcome".

"Oh you better go tell her now".

Suddenly Monk got very nervous. He pulled Julie off him and pushed her towards the living room.

"You do it".

"No Mr Monk you have to do it".

"What do I say?".

"Just tell her exactly what you told me".

"But that was you. I can't say those things to her".

"Come on I'll be with you. I'm right behind you".

Julie drags Monk into the living room.

"Mom. Mr Monk has something he wants to say. He has something to tell you actually". Julie pushes Monk forward and goes and hides in the other room with the Captain, Randy and Sharona.

Chapter 7

Nervously Natalie tugged at her hair and straightened out her clothes. She couldn't bare to look at Monk so she stared at her feet. Monk watched her realising just how beautiful she is, suddenly he realised that he was supposed to say something.

"Um. Your cardigan is not buttoned properly. The buttons are in the wrong holes".

Natalie looked down at her buttons, he was right they weren't done up properly, so she re-did them.

"Was that it?".

Monk tried again to get the words out.

"Here's the thing…" Monk cleared his throat. "I" he stumbled again. Then he remembered what Trudy had told him. He put his hands in front of his face and tried to treat this like one of his cases. His greatest case. Natalie looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll thank me later".

"What? …Are you doing the hand thing on me?".

"Maybe".

"Why?".

"Just let me do this. I can't say what I need to say unless I do this".

"Ok".

"Natalie, loving me, it's a gift…and a curse".

"I know".

"But I um…" Monk still struggled to get the words out. He reached out his hands and put them on Natalie's shoulders. A shudder ran down Natalie's spine, it always did when he touched her, but she always put it down to amazement that he was touching anything. Monk pushed down on Natalie's shoulders, gently directing Natalie's body onto the sofa. As Natalie had once done to him when they had first met and Monk couldn't decide which seat to sit on at the bar where Natalie had worked.

"Here's what happened. I fell in love with you".

Natalie's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"What? What about Trudy?"

" It's ok. She told me it was ok. She said she's the guy".

"So she put you up to this did she?"

Natalie could not hold back the smile that was now wiped across her face. Monk realised she was joking and smiled back at her. Monk sat down beside her and fixed the buttons on her cardigan which were still not done up properly. Natalie smiled and threw her arms around Monk.

"I fell in love with you too Mr Monk".

"You can call me Adrian if you want to".

"Mr Monk's more endearing to me, it's kind of like my nickname for you".

Monk hesitated "can I give you a nickname? Would it be ok if I called you Mrs Monk? …That's me asking you to marry me incase you didn't catch that".

Natalie laughs.

"Yes".

"Really?"

Natalie nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Monk picked her up and as he held her in his arms, they kissed.

The Captain, Randy, Sharona and Julie came out from their hiding places and started cheering. As Natalie turned her head to look at them, Monk sneakily wiped his lips with his fingers. Natalie saw Monk from out of the corner of her eye and gave him an evil glare. Monk looked innocent.

"I'm sorry"

"I could get used to it" Natalie smiled and they kissed again, afterwards Natalie wipes Monk's lips herself with her hand.

"We Belong Together" by Randy Newman.


End file.
